


The Missing Piece

by MaidenLL



Series: 2woo/chamwoong‘s world [6]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: 2woo, AB6IX - Freeform, ChamWoongHwi, M/M, Other, WoongHwi, chamhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenLL/pseuds/MaidenLL
Summary: Liking one person is already hard but what will Woong do when his heart tells him that he loves two people? Not only just two people BUT two people who are in a relationship with each other. Will he fight for his feelings? Or will he just try to forget the feelings to avoid destroying a close to perfect relationship?
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Lee Daehwi, Jeon Woong/Park Woojin, Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin, Lee Daehwi/Park Woojin, Park Woojin/Jeon Woong/Lee Daehwi
Series: 2woo/chamwoong‘s world [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434910
Kudos: 28





	The Missing Piece

Woong has never had a problem with being single. In fact, he finds it really good. He can enjoy himself and he can invest more on himself. But when your surrounded by couples in your daily life, it’s hard to point out where to fit in.

Being the only single one in AB6IX , Woong experiences those kind of situations everyday. What he really hates, is that he actually feels jealous of them. Definitely not because of Youngmin and Donghyun, who’re being disgustingly cute in front of him right now—with all the stolen glances and soft smiles they give each other while eating. 

“I can’t believe you two are flirting in front of Woong hyung...” 

There you have it, the very main reasons on why he’s having a mental dilemma about jealousy right now. 

Rolling his eyes, Daehwi strode inside the kitchen, with Woojin trailing behind him. They both gave him a bright smile and proceeded to sandwich him by sitting on both of his sides. 

“Woong hyung, can I have a sip of your coffee?” Woojin leaned closer to look at the content of Woong‘s cup.

The proximity is making his life ten times harder to live. Woojin is almost invading his personal space, with his legs plastered beside Woong’s legs and his head leaning on the older‘s shoulders.

Before he can even say yes, Daehwi slapped the reaching hand of his boyfriend and scolded him.

“That’s Woong hyung‘s coffee, don’t be such a lazy ass and make your own!” Daehwi winked at Woong, as if saying that ‘he got this’.

“But I just want a sip…” Woojin sulked beside him.

Woong glanced at Daehwi who has his eyebrows raised, looking rather unamused at his boyfriend’s antics. 

“It’s okay, Hwi. I’m already full anyways.” Woong gave them both a pat on the shoulders.

Woong saw how Woojin lightened up, while Daehwi just shook his head but with a soft smile painted on his face.

“I’ll take this then!” Woojin snatched the cup, momentarily forgetting that it was still burning hot, he took a gulp but then immediately regretted it when he felt his tongue burn.

Daehwi laughed when he heard Woojin sprout out inaudible curses but then, being the good boyfriend that he is, he immediately went to Woojin‘s side to check on him. Woong just watches them, not even aware that the two who were flirting in front of him earlier, were long gone out of the kitchen.

This is what he can’t understand. If you were to ask him, he really can’t understand on what he’s jealous of. Is it whenever Woojin goes extra mile just to make Daehwi laugh? Or is it whenever Daehwi takes care of Woojin whenever things get rough for the main rapper? Maybe it was mainly because he knows that they never did those things with him.

Liking a person that’s in a relationship is already a pain in the ass, but imagine liking both of them who’re in a relationship with each other. It’s a super major pain in the ass, right? 

It doesn’t help that the two mostly sticks to him, either just following him or sandwiching him whenever they have their movie nights every time they had a day-off. He’s happy of course, but he’s trying to empty the urn where his unsaid feelings for the two are stored. So it doesn’t help that they always have him under their watch. But of course he can’t say anything. The last thing that he wants is a broken relationship because of him. He isn’t raised to do that. 

“Guys, get ready now! We need to go in fifteen!” 

He snapped out of his thoughts when Youngmin called them from the living room. He hurriedly went out of the kitchen, not taking a single glance back at the two who were actually staring at him intently.

They all went to the practice room after, doing their daily practice ahead of the new comeback that is waiting for them. As usual, along with the choreographer, Woojin was leading their dance practice. 

“Okay so, can you all take it from here? Your CEO scheduled a meeting with me today and I need to go now…” 

They all nodded at their choreographer and bid goodbye to him. As soon as the choreographer left, Youngmin told them that they would take a break first and frankly, who was he to complain? It‘s been five hours since they started practicing and this is the very first break for the day.

He slumped himself on one corner and tried to avert his attention from the younger couple across him. He looked at Youngmin and Donghyun who both stood up.

“We‘ll buy drinks, any requests?” Donghyun asked while rummaging his bag, probably to get his wallet. 

“I‘ll have cola!” Daehwi exclaimed excitedly while wiping Woojin‘s back. 

Woong bit his lips as he caught a sight of the two. Very domestic.

“I‘ll have the same as Hwi.” Woojin said.

“And you, Woong?” Youngmin asked.

“Just buy me some ice, I‘ll just have some cold water.” 

He felt both of Woojin and Daehwi’s eyes on him but he decided to just ignore them.

“Oh and about the movie night, Youngmin hyung and I won’t be able to join you guys...we have somewhere to go…” 

Woong smirked as he saw both Youngmin and Donghyun‘s faces go crimson red. 

“Just say you have a date and go!” Daehwi exposed them.

But then Woong‘s smirk vanished as he realized something. He would definitely be alone with the two again and his heart won‘t be able to take it this time. Shit.

He could just say that he needs to sleep early to practice tomorrow but then they won‘t buy it for sure because they have a day-off tomorrow. And if he says he doesn‘t feel good, they will surely just stick by him just to make sure he‘s doing fine.

“Okay, let's go back to practice after drinking!” Youngmin announced as soon as the couple came back and before Woong can even squeeze out a solution inside his head.

He didn‘t even notice that Youngmin and Donghyun went out to buy drinks already because he was too immersed in thinking about a possible solution to escape the two later. And yes, he spent the good fifteen minutes of break all for nothing. 

It was actually a surprise that none of both, who were left with him the practice room, approached him. Although he could feel them glance at him every second, they just silently sat at the other side of the room, occasionally whispering to each other. 

They continued practicing for good six hours before they decided that it wouldn‘t hurt to take a rest now. They all went back to the dorm and he was already dreading the time when Youngmin and Donghyun needs to go—which is, by the way, right now.

“You two, enjoy on your date and be careful, you know how showbiz works.” Daehwi reminded them.

They were all gathered at the living room, blankets and pillows spread out on their sofa bed, popcorn and colas standing proud on the small table already ready. At this point, Woong already accepted his fate, he just won‘t be able to escape Woojin and Daehwi. If only Youngmin and Donghyun didn‘t feel bad for suddenly missing their usual movie night and didn‘t help Woojin and Daehwi set up the living room, then maybe he still had the chance to escape.

His mind flew back on his conversation with Youngmin and Donghyun just earlier while they were both preparing for their date.

“Why don‘t you just tell them?” Donghyun looked at him through the mirror. 

He got up from Donghyun‘s bed and groaned.

“Wow, I didn’t think of that. That‘ll surely solve my problem! Hey, Wooj and Hwi, I have something to tell you two. I actually really like you and I meant both of you but no worries I‘m not planning to destroy any relationship here, please just ignore me, I‘ll be okay...Wow, sounds so fucking easy, Kim Donghyun!” 

He didn‘t miss the way Donghyun rolled his eyes at his small dialogue. Woong slammed his face into the pillow and screamed.

“What‘s happening here?” Youngmin emerged from the bathroom, freshly clothed and styled.

Donghyun sighed and pointed at Woong, who by this point, is just staring at the ceiling, contemplating his life decisions.

“That guy right there has a problem about the boyfriends.” He threw a glare at Donghyun for exposing him in a lighthearted speed.

Youngmin smirked at both of them.

“Tell me something new.” Youngmin shook his head, amused.

Woong just sighs. Of course Youngmin would notice, that guy just observes everyone creepily.

“I mean, why not just tell them? And before you even start ranting at me…” Youngmin eyed him deadly when the older felt Woong open his mouth.

“We both know that you won‘t destroy any relationship. And I know that you can feel that they treat you different, as if you‘re some kind of fragile glass. Hell, I actually even thought you finally got together with those two because of how they act around you. Damn possessive.” Youngmin raised his eyebrows, while Donghyun just looked at them back and forth, while nodding his head like a kid.

Woong just shook his head. He knows what the older is talking about but no, just no. He can‘t just get in between their relationship. Maybe the two are just fond of him because he‘s the only one who plays along with them most of the time or it can be that they just feel bad because he‘s the only single one in their own small group, so they‘re trying their best not to make him feel like he is left out.

“Whatever you‘re thinking right now, that‘s not what it is Woong hyung...” Donghyun stated with a loud sigh.

Woong just raised his eyebrows at Donghyun.

“I‘m your one and only best pal, I know you like the back of my hands and you‘re definitely thinking about something negative right now and it‘s my job, rather our job to tell you that, dude you‘re so fucking dense and that what‘s inside your mind right now, it‘s not just it. So stop being denial and face them!” Donghyun then rolled his eyes while knocking on Woong‘s head.

He glared at the younger and also at Youngmin, who‘s chuckling at the scene in front of him. 

“You know what, I don‘t even know why we‘re talking about this. Just go, finish what you have to do and get out of this house as soon as possible.” 

“Will do, we know you want to have your own time with your ‘boys’, and no worries, we‘ll take our time so you take your time too, okay?” Donghyun smirked at him.

“Woongie hyung, aren‘t you going to join us here?” Daehwi called out.

He looked at the two who were already positioned at the living room. They were seated on the sofa bed, with a space in the middle. Woong wondered why and if it was for him but then he didn‘t want to push his luck. 

He smiled at the pouting Daehwi and walked silently at the sofa where Youngmin and Donghyun usually sits, which is, by the way, positioned with a small distance from the sofa bed.

There was a small, awkward silence hanging in the air and Woong wasn’t liking it, not even one bit. He felt the piercing stares that the two were giving him but he fixed his eyes on the television in front of him.

“Uhhh hyungiee....why are you there?” He looked at Daehwi confusedly.

He turned to look at Woojin, who was silent all along, when the younger suddenly let out a loud exhale.

“Here‘s your place, Woong hyung.” He patted the space in the middle of them.

Woong unknowingly gave them a blank stare, too busy processing what they just said and to his heart, which seemed to thump so hard.

Seeing the main vocalist's reaction, the two guys looked at each other with fear, fear of being rejected that was hidden layers for the better.

Woong snapped out of his thoughts and walked slowly to sit in the middle, quite hesitantly. He didn‘t notice the two, who breathed out a sigh of relief once Woong was tucked comfortably beside them.

Daehwi immediately snuggled beside Woong, while Woojin went to reach out for the remote control.

“Woong hyung, you’re really warm…” Woong froze at his place when he felt Daehwi‘s breath tickling his neck. He looked at the younger‘s boyfriend beside him, who was looking at them with a soft smile on his face.

Woojin went back to browse the movies while Woong remained frozen. After choosing a movie, he turned to the two to ask if they want to watch what he chose but his eyes were met by the sight of Woong‘s totally unmoving, awkward-positioned body. 

Woojin then sighed.

“Daehwi-ah...you‘re making Woong hyung uncomfortable…” Woojin said tentatively and gave Woong a small smile.

Woong wanted to say that it was fine but he thought that Woojin must be jealous so he just stayed silent. Daehwi, on the other hand, just snuggled closer to him.

Feeling Woojin‘s unmoving gaze on them, he decided to take action about it.

“Hey, Hwi...your boyfriend is jealous right there. I don‘t wanna die yet so let‘s just change places so that you can cuddle with him!” Woong pat Daehwi‘s head awkwardly and gave Woojin a side glance.

He slowly detached Daehwi from him. The room was suddenly silent. Woojin and Daehwi just stared at him without saying anything.

“Uhhh guys? Weren’t we supposed to start watching the movie now?” He broke the uncomfortable silence between them.

“Why would I be jealous with both of you?” Woojin asked huskily. 

Woong creased his forehead at the obvious question the younger gave him.

“Ummm you two are boyfriends...and me uhhh, I‘m obviously your bestfriend—”

“What should we do with you, Jeon Woong...seriously…?” Woojin whispered and Woong almost didn‘t hear it. Then he felt Daehwi straighten up beside him.

“Woojin hyung, don‘t…It‘s still not the right time.” 

“When will that right time be? Huh, Hwi? If we don‘t tell him now then we won‘t be able to tell him and just let him escape from us.” Woong looked at the two youngest back and forth, obviously confused at what’s unfolding in front of him.

There was a tense silence hanging in the air.

What? Tell me what? Did I do something wrong…?

“Do you want me to give you first some priv—” Woong started when the silence became unbearable and stood up slowly, only to be cut off and pulled back by Daehwi.

“No. Stay. Please, stay hyungiee.” Daehwi eyed Woojin, pleading for help.

“We like you, and it’s not the friendly like but the ‘like’ like.” Woojin told him casually while staring at him intently.

Woong almost choked on his own saliva because of what he heard.

The fuck?

Daehwi then sighed angrily beside him. 

“Ughhh you sparrow! You literally don‘t have any romantic blood inside your body. How can you say it so casually!” Daehwi stood up and stomped his feet.

Woong just looked at them, still confused by the situation. 

“Well, what was I supposed to do? We need to tell him straightforwardly because if you don’t, he’ll most probably think that we’re pranking him and I know I’m a sparrow, stop mentioning it!.”

Woong looked at them dazedly. Are they pranking him right now? He looked around, trying to spot any cameras.

“See? Even though we told him already he still thinks this is a prank…” Woojin whined at Daehwi while looking exasperatedly at Woong.

Daehwi sighed at Woong‘s naiveness. He nodded at Woojin, as if signalling him to do something. Woong just looked at them back and forth until he felt Woojin manhandle him to sit on the younger’s lap.

Woong left out a small shriek and looked at Daehwi for help but the youngest just smirked at him while Woojin just adjusted Woong’s place on his lap. His eyes trained back at Daehwi, who was now sitting beside Woojin, caressing Woong’s face while staring intensely at him. He felt Daehwi slowly lift his legs up to put it on his lap.

“Woong hyung, we‘re serious right now. No pranks or hidden cameras...We really like you, as in we really want you to be our boyfriend.” Woojin said while sliding his hands down on Woong’s back.

Woong shivered at the sensation. He looked at Daehwi who was reaching out for his hands. 

“It‘s weird, I know. We know. But hyungiee, what can we do? We like you so much and I‘m pretty sure you like us too.” Daehwi caressed his hands, as if trying to memorize his skin.

Woong stayed silent, still processing the confessions he just received.

He can’t believe it. He seriously can’t. He was just having a dilemma earlier on how he can escape these two but it seems like they really won’t let him escape, emotionally too.

“Hey, say something please...We’re getting really nervous right now…” Woojin chuckled with a hint of nervousness.

He looked at both of them and noticed the hope in their eyes. Woong can’t help but form a small smile and give out a small chuckle.

Damn. Why can’t I resist you both?

“As Daehwi said, you already know the answer do what’s the point of denying, right?” Woong sighed while leaning his body to Woojin’s.

He saw Woojin brighten up because of his reply but Daehwi pouted instead.

“We wanna hear the magic word…” 

“Huh? Magic word?” Woong looked back at him confusedly.

Woojin shook his head and chuckled at Daehwi’s antics.

“We like you Woong hyung.” Woojin decided to help out by giving the hint.

Woong seemed to get it but decided to tease the youngest.

“Hmmm, thank you!” Woong replied that made Woojin laugh out loud, while Daehwi pouted even more.

“Okay okay, I like both of you too!” Woong exclaimed while pinching Daehwi’s cheeks and holding Woojin’’s hand tighter.

Daehwi gave out a big grin after and hugged Woong tightly. Daehwi extended one arm for Woojin, who joined their hug with a huge smile painted on his face.

“So Woong hyung, will you complete the missing piece of our puzzle?” Woojin asked as soon as they separated from their hug.

He looked at both of them. Now, he sees them. The fear of rejection swimming inside their eyes. But Woong isn’t here to make them come true. He’s here to do otherwise.

“I’ll gladly be that missing piece that completes both of you.” Woong smiled at them warmly.

Woong felt the contentment as he got showered by hugs and got peppered with kisses that night. And maybe, just maybe, he’ll have to pay for Youngmin and Donghyun’s next date as a thank you for making him realize many things.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with a ChamWoongHwi Oneshot! I hope you'll enjoy this one<3 It's been long overdue but here it is! If you see the same story on Wattpad but with other characters(JoshKenTin), please don't worry cause it's mine! This was actually the original story, it was really based on ChamWoongHwi but then at the near end I got the inspiration when I thought about the other characters so I decided to post this story with their names too(but on Wattpad!).


End file.
